More Than Partners
by Guitar4Eva
Summary: Maka and Soul both know that there is a spark between them. They both felt it, the night of their unforgettable battle with the Kishin... the question becomes, will they ignore it until it's a roaring fire? Will they help it to grow? And, most importantly, will they loose control, or will they be better in the end?
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Soul Eater is not mine!****

**- Maka -**

I wake up at my usual time. I yawn, stretch - then fall back in bed. Phew, I'm tired. That extra lesson yesterday really took it all out of me, plus I'm still catching up on sleep after defeating the Kishin and stuff.

Suddenly, I sit bolt upright and pull off the covers fast in order to force myself out of bed. Time to make breakfast for Soul and me. I pull on my usual outfit, then look in the mirror. I guess I've got a body many girls would kill for, but I still don't think it's good enough for what - I mean who - I want. I grab my black coat and book bag then make my way to the kitchen.

Soul and me don't have a huge place, like Kid and Patty and Liz, but it's pretty nice. We've got everything we need, and (no real need to say this)it's _much_ better than staying with my dad. So I'm not complaining. I pull out a pan and start some bacon and eggs for breakfast. I also start some coffee. _Sigh._ I don't have anything else to think about, so my mind automatically goes back to that moment right after I'd pulled Soul out of the madness - our lips had been so close, almost touching. And I'd felt him hesitate, I'd felt his desire, I'd felt his want... Or maybe it was just my imagination? Either way, I know I'd felt those things, and only Lord Death knows what would've happened in between us then if we hadn't been in the middle of, ya know, saving the world.

I pull myself out of my thoughts and flip Soul's egg (he prefers over easy, I guess it's just to make my life harder). Then comes the best/worst part of my day (at the very least, the most confusing).

Waking up Soul.

I love walking into his room, smelling his smell, seeing him so peaceful in his sleep. But... Soul sleeps in just boxers, which means... I can always see his scar. That scar - it strikes so many emotions in my heart; fear, debt, pain, desire...

I pinch myself then, slowly and carefully, head down the hall and into his room.

It's a relatively sweet room, but it's filthy. His clothes are all over the place. His guitar is leaning on the bed; he must've been playing last night. His headband is slung over a lamp. His motorcycle keys are half covered up by some old snack wrappers.

So, I slowly make my way towards his bed, where he's sleeping soundly. The covers rise and fall with his breath. He had obviously moved around a lot in his sleep last night, because his covers are askew, leaving me with a great view of his chest - and scar.

_Deep breath_, I tell myself. Instead of getting any closer, I throw his shoe at his face, turn on the lights, and lean over to steal his blanket. I then proceed to sprint out of the room, ignoring his desperate cry, one of a dying vampire, yelling, "ARHHHHGGG MY EYES!".

I run back into the kitchen, my heart racing, and slowly fold up his blanket. It smells like his sweet boy-ish scent; my nostrils burn from it. I close my eyes and my thoughts drift back to that night, with Crona, in the chapel...

_Slash, blood, fear, Soul falling to the ground... Then there's me, not even caring what happens..._

_Maybe I wasn't even me back then..._

I snap out of it in time to save the bacon.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Soul Eater is not mine!**

**Also, sorry the chapters are short - guess it's just my style. Will post regularly!****

**- Soul -**

I had a particularly rude awakening this morning. _Not cool, Maka. Not cool. Did you really feel the need to wake me up with a lesser form of attempted murder? _'Cept I didn't really mind that much. But it was nicer to wake up to her sweet hair in my face and her beautiful big green eyes...

However, that had stopped after we'd defeated the Kishin. In fact, many things had stopped. She avoided my eyes at all costs, murmured and blushed when we talked, even didn't hit me in the face with her book when Blaire had tried to rape me. Jesus, that cat lady could not take a hint.

She must've felt it too...

God, I could remember her warm, glowing body so close to mine, digging me out of the madness, and then she'd been so close in real life, her hair on my face, her lips so near to mine...

Stupid Kishin, getting in the way. But it's just as thrilling to be connected with her through Soul Resonance. I guess I just prefer getting to smell her hair. That's one thing you can't do in Kishin Hunter mode.

I roll out of bed pretty fast, smelling bacon and eggs. I have to dig around my room to find all my clothes._ I should probably clean this up, it must be driving Maka nuts,_ I thought to myself. Maybe after school today.

"Soul! Hurry up, breakfast is ready and it's almost time for school!"

"I'll be right there," I yell. I grab my headband - there it is! - put it on, and look in the mirror. Cool. Then I grab my backpack, kick around all the crap on my floor until I find my bike keys, and high tail it to breakfast. Maka hands me my blanket, blushing awkwardly and chewing on her lip. I grab it then chuck it in the general direction of my room. We have a quick, awkward meal (with basically no conversation, except for Blaire) then drive off to the DWMA. My heart quickens as I feel Maka's arms close around me and her chin on my shoulder. My spine feels chills even though her body is pressed against it. I drive even faster, resulting in her holding tighter. I feel like my heart is going to burst.

God, she knows how to make me feel cool.


	3. Chapter 3

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Soul Eater is not mine!****

**- Soul -**

Maka and I walk into class about a minute before the bell rings. Tsubaki waves and starts walking over to say hi, but I hear Black Star yell at her to keep counting how many push-ups he's done. She gives a small smile and sits back down to assist her meister. Maka laughs to herself then heads to our normal seats. I have nothing to do but follow. I slide down next to her. My heart's pounding and my ears are filled with the buzzing of silence. I'm not sure if it's my imagination or not but I see Maka's ivory cheeks redden and her fist clenches when my sweaty hand falls next to hers. I look around for a distraction, but Black Star's still doing push ups, Tsubaki is still counting and Kid... well, he shows up an hour late to class so that he gets here at 8 instead of 7.

Maka loosens her hand a little bit, and turns to me. She can only look me in the eye for a few seconds before I became sure that she was blushing. I awkwardly grasp towards the first topic that comes to mind -

"So. Kishin hunter. Think we can pull it off again?" She breaths, grateful for the conversation.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was just a one time thing?"

"But we did it without giving into the black blood."

"True. Maybe we can practice a little after school?"

*RING!*

I cannot express how literal the expression 'saved by the bell' was in this moment. Truth is, I'm not sure when these feelings for Maka started, but I know I managed to ignore them until that night. But now, they're out in the open, and we're both aware of it... there was really no way to avoid the truth much longer. We both liked each other. It took all my self control to not run my fingers through her golden pig tails, or slide my hand down her thin, smooth legs, or press my face against her angel lips I've dreamed so much about... I inhale sharply just at the thought of making any skin-on-skin contact with her.

There's nothing I can do about it - I think I'm in love with Maka.

No way I'm going to make a gesture until I'm 100% sure she likes me back. It would be so uncool to be friend-zoned by anyone, Maka in particular, plus I'm not sure if we could still be partners.

Which is why I was totally saved by the bell. Alone with Maka, connecting souls, being one... I'm not sure if I can resist it anymore.

Stein rolls in, trips on the doorway, and ends up sprawled across the floor. Everyone laughs, except me and Maka, who are both lost in thought, and Oz, who runs to help his teacher up. Stein acts like nothing happened, pushed Oz back into his seat, and starts explaining the dissection of the day.

I glance at Maka. For the first time in my life, she's not focused in on Stein.

She's staring right at me.

My heart starts running relay races. We both look away.


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Soul Eater is not mine!****

**- Maka -**

Face burning, I turn to Stein and try and zone in on his usually interesting lecture. But not today. God, he saw me looking at him! I legitimately felt like my head could be a fire hazard. I would kill to steal another glance of his beautiful crimson eyes, but I can't risk him finding out about my feelings. There's no way he could ever like me. Ever.

Tsubaki passes me a note.

_What's up with you and Soul?_

I clench my pencil so hard it almost breaks.

_M: You can keep a secret, right?_  
_S: Of course!_  
_M: Well, um, I think I might have a crush on him?_  
_S: What?! Oh my! You guys would make an amazing couple, and he totally likes you back, and I get to be your best woman, right?!_  
_M: Tsubaki! He totally does not like me._  
_S: He does. You saw his eyes then. You know he does._  
_M: Shut up and pay attention._

Right then, the door explodes open, and in walk Kid, Patty and Liz. _Wowha, he's here at seven!_ I glance at the clock and suppress a giggle. 7:08:8.

Oh, Kid.

"Hello," he says.

"KID SAYS WE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH YOU GUYS AND MAKA CAN MAKE CUPCAKES AND COOKIES AND IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! SAYYESSAYYESSAYYES!" shouts Patty.

"YAHOO! CUPCAKES AND COOKIES! LET'S DO IT TONIGHT!" Black Star yells with equal enthusiasm.

Stein's personal scalpel and dissection pins come flying through the air with deadly accuracy and scare us all into silence and our seats.

Perfect, I thought to myself. A excuse to turn down my own offer to Soul. I'm not sure if I could have pulled off being alone in the woods with him. And, this way, I get to spend the night with the gang.

That should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Soul Eater is not mine!****

**- Soul -**

We meet up at our usual lunch table.

"Crona's still healing, isn't he? Do you think Nurse Nygus will let him come?" Liz asks.

"I'm not sure, let's go ask," says Tsubaki, grabbing Maka by the wrist and pulling her forcefully out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with her?" I ask, confused.

"She's been acting weird all morning, probably because I am GOD! YAHOO!" says you-know-who. I can't help but crack one of my twisted grins. Patty starts jumping around again.

"YAYY! SLEEPOVER! COOKIES! GOD! This is going to be the best. sleepover. EVER!" Kid covers his ears and kicks her in the face.

"Shut up Patty! Or yell so that your sound waves will move perfectly symmetrically throughout the DWMA." He falls to his knees suddenly. "Is that even possible?" he groans dramatically. _"What have I done?!"_

"God, you've a total nutter," Liz remarks, poking at her meister for signs of life. Patty manages a smile through tears.

"OWOWOW that hurt Kid! But we can still have the sleepover right? Right? Right?" she sits down next to Kid, pulls out a mini stuffed giraffe, and proceeds to start banging Kid on the head with it.

"Shall we leave the weapons to their meister?" I asked Black Star. He nods.

"They should be fine with out God for a little bit. YAHOO!"

I rub my ears. "I still don't get how you're an assassin. I'm pretty sure they're supposed to be quiet."

We walk out the cafeteria's double doors and start wandering around the school halls. "So how was your extra lesson yesterday?" Black Star asks. I shrug.

"Nothing worth bragging about."

"And how are things with Maka?"

I freak out, then yell at him, "Is it obvious?! Great. Don't tell anyone, OK?! I WILL GUT YOU."

Black Star gives me a weird look. "One: I am God, you can't gut me (YAHOO!). Two: you are totally crushing on her, aren't you?!"

"You didn't notice?"

"Not until you screamed about it. Seriously, I was just asking to see if you guys managed Kishin Hunter again."

"Damnit. Oh well. I'm not sure she likes me. And I'd hate to ruin our partnership forever, so I'm not sure what to do. Should I tell her how I feel?"

"Don't ask me," Black Star says, doing a flip off a locker. "I suck at giving advice. Try Kid. But a direct approach has always been my tactic, and I think it's about time to tell Tsubaki how I feel about her. I really like her, ya know? I just hope she doesn't think of me as less of a man or turns me down. Let's both tell them. Tonight."

"WAIT YOU LIKE TSUBAKI?!"

"Yeah." he blushes. "What, isn't it obvious?"

I roll my eyes. "You're a horrible friend. But fine. We both tell them we like them before the week's over. Deal?"

"God rarely makes deals," Black Star says, "but this is a good exception." We shake on it.


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Soul Eater is not mine!****

**- Maka -**

Tsubaki drags me down the hall.

"OwowowOW leggo!" I whine. It doesn't hurt too bad, but I could already sense that the topic of this conversation would end up being about me and Soul.

"You won't run away?" Tsubaki asks.

"Promise," I sighed. "Now let me go!"

She releases her grip from my wrists and waits for me to gain back some of my dignity. Then she begins the interrogation.

"How long have you liked him?"

"I dunno, a while?"

"Are you going to, like, get married?"

"God, Tsubaki!"

"How far will you let him go? Second base or -"

"Tsubaki!"

"What?" she says helplessly. "It's not my fault I'm curious."

"Well? I never ask this stuff about you and Black Star!"

"Yes you do! Everytime we go shopping you drag me into that formal dress store and pick out my wedding dress!"

I blush. "That's not the point."

"We're girls," she says, taking pity on me. "This is what we do." She rests her hand on my shoulder and her black eyes meet mine. "I know how hard it is to deal with feelings for your partner. I have to too. You need to deal with the usual heartache plus the pressure of being constantly together, fighting with each other and worrying about your feelings ruining your partnership. But Soul loves you. It's so easy to see. Unlike my crush on Black Star, which is totally unrealistic. I swear, that boy shows no emotion! Ever!"

"No it's not," I say. I already feel a warm glow erupting in my chest and filling me with energy and hope. Her words echo in my heart. _He loves me? _"You'll see. Hey, I need to find Soul, do you mind...?"

"No problem," she says, smiling sadly.

I feel slightly responsible, but I sprint off anyways.

I run into the cafeteria where I find Kid in a haze being poked by Liz and beaten by Patty's favorite stuffed giraffe (the one I gave her on her birthday).

"Which way did Soul go?" I semi-yell. My excitement is too much for me to deal with. I have to tell him! And we have a strong friendship, so we'll be fine. Right?

"That way," the sisters say at the exact same time, pointing different directions. I decide to go with Liz's advice, because Patty was pointing at a wall.

"Good luck!" Liz yells after me. Jesus, I must be an open book. Everyone's noticed!

I run down the hall and skid to a stop a minute later before ramming into Soul and Black Star. They two old friends were sitting on the floor, leaning on some lockers.

"Soul!" I say breathlessly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he says, and Black Star nudges him. "Let's walk."

At this point, my excitement and certainty has started to wear off, and nerves begin to take their place. Too late to go back now, I think to myself.

"Whatsup?" he asks, his crimson eyes on mine. I blush, but I don't break the gaze. We stop a little ways down the hall and I start fidgeting with my hands, soaking in every bit of his beautiful eyes and white hair and soft grin.

"Soul, I'm about to do something that is taking a lot of my guts. It might ruin our friendship, if not our partnership too. But I think I need to tell you. Some good might come of it."

He reaches for my hand and stops it from twirling with my skirt. A jillion bolts of electricity run up my arm from his touch, but instead of becoming numb, I feel everything - his fear, his want, his strength. It wasn't a new movement for us - why did it feel so different?

"What is it, Maka?"

"I... I think I -"

*RING!*


	7. Chapter 7

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Soul Eater is not mine!****

**- Soul -**

The world officially sucks at timing.

One minute its me and Maka, standing alone in the hallway, holding hands, and I swear I can sense her lips forming that oh-so-sweet and liberating word, 'love'...

And I swear I can feel her heart beating in sync with mine as she murmurs the word to herself before she tells me...

And I swear that's she's about to tell me the one thing I want... that she..

that she loves me.

And the f***ing bell rings. F***. Same with the Kishin.

Maka's eyes widen and she grips my hand tightly as the hall floods with people. I awkwardly squeeze back, try to pull her into me, try and hug her and caress her hair, tell her that I love her too and then let the world fade away as it's just us. But she loosens her hand from mine as if in slow motion and starts pushing her way through the sea of students.

I don't know what to do - I think she might be crying.

I make the worst mistake of my life.

I leave her.

Maka and Tsubaki miss the afternoon of school.

I explain what happened to Black Star and Kid, and all they do is shake their heads.

Liz butts into the (private) conversation and says something that has never made me hate myself more.

"You lost her. You should've kissed her. But now it's too late."

Her next words haunt me for the rest of the day.

"Way to break her heart, Soul."

As soon as the bell rings at the end of the day, I grab my backpack and sprint out of class. Maka, where are you? I run outside and hop on my bike after checking a few places in the school.

While I drive, tears roll down my face. Because of the wind, of course.

_Did I actually lose her?_

_I will never forgive myself._

I wipe the tears off my face and concentrate on her soul length. I follow what I think is her soul to the gang's personal favorite look out of the city, right next to the woods. _Thank God!_ Maka's sitting on the edge, sobbing, and my heart feels like it's been pierced by a thousand knives. Tsubaki is comforting her friend, stroking her hair and murmuring advice in her ear. She turns and sees me, frowns, then tells Maka, "I'll be right back, sweetie. Hold on."

Maka turns around.

She sees me.

She looks away.

Tsubaki walks over to me, still frowning. "What did you do?"

"I'm not sure, I think she was going to tell me she loved me, then the bell rang, and she let go of my hand... and I didn't follow her. I'm such a jackass, Tsubaki. What do I do? I love Maka. I really do! And now I know she feels the same, and there's nothing in the way except for this, and I'd do anything for her, anything. Please help me Tsubaki." I'm muttering and my hands are tightly wound in each other. I can't look Tsubaki in the eye or she'll see my tears.

_How is it this hurts so much? I've been on the brink of death so many times. This is so much worse..._

"Soul, she's not mad at you," Tsubaki explains. "She's mad at herself. I think she's scared of accepting her feelings for you and telling you. She's afraid this will ruin your friendship forever if it doesn't work, and she's scared that your partnership won't make it. But I think that if you guys do work out, you'll be so much more powerful. You need to accept her, fear and all, and love her, no matter what. Do you think you can?"

"..anything," I whisper. "Anything for Maka."

Tsubaki grabs my shoulders and turns my face to hers.

"Don't screw up," she says. "This is your last chance."


	8. Chapter 8

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Soul Eater is not mine!****

**- Maka -**

Soul comes and sits next to me. I refuse to look him in the face. Tears are falling out of my eyes, rolling down my face and landing in my lap. I can't tell if they're tears of anger or sadness. Either way I'm not happy with Soul.

"Maka.."

I shudder when his hand rests in between my two shoulder blades. I love his touch, but I shake his hand off. He doesn't resist.

"I'm sorry," he said. Why that pissed me off? I don't know. But it did.

"You're sorry? _You're sorry?!_ You don't even know why I'm mad!" I spit in his face. He leans back, surprised by my sudden anger.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry for it," he says, eyes narrowing. "Do you forgive me or what?"

"No!_ I'm_ not even sure what I'm mad at you for! What if it's something unforgivable? Look, Soul, I don't want to see you right now. Just leave," I say, turning my face away again. My fists are clenched on my thighs. I'm shaking with my rage and confused tears.

"You know what? Fine," he said, standing up. I could feel his fierce gaze on the back of my neck. "I don't know why I even bothered caring."

I wait until I hear his motorcycle roaring away. Then I run off into the woods, leaving Tsubaki in the dust.

I run for about a half hour. At this point, I'm basically in the middle of nowhere. My crying has stopped and I've finally managed to catch my breath. I wipe dry tears off of my face.

Then I just collapse on my knees and burst into tears again.  
_What is up with me?!_

My shoulders shudder uncontrollably as I let it all out. I do this for a few minutes before just collapsing on the forest floor exhausted. I stare up at the leaves. The late afternoon sunlight filters through them, leaving the forest floor spotted as if it was camo. I lay there, thinking, the tears leaking out of my eyes like water does from a broken faucet.

_Soul..._

Did he mean what he said? The words echo in my head.

_"I don't know why I even bothered caring." _I wipe the tears off my face with the back of my glove. I guess I said some pretty horrible stuff too. Would he ever be able to forgive me?

_What had I done?!_

I know why I'm mad at him. The way he made me feel, so exposed and so useless, just by standing there, deciding to support me no matter what, willing to take the leap from the known to the unknown...

Soul made me feel scared.

There really is no way to forgive that.


	9. Chapter 9

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Also, whenever I mention a song, it really does help the mood to listen to it. I didn't give you guys the title for the song Soul sings to Maka in this chapter, so I thought I'd tell you guys here. The song's 'More Than Words' by Extreme.**

**Soul Eater is not mine!****

**- Soul -**

I totally just blew it. I totally just ruined the only chance I had with my first true love. Damn.

I kill some gas on my bike for about an hour then head back home. Maka's still gone. I worry, then I turn on my favorite hard metal songs on my phone, plug in my sound canceling headphones, turn up the volume to as high as it can go, and lay down on the couch, facing the ceiling. I sigh when my favorite song by Three Days Grace, 'World So Cold', comes on. I put my hands behind my head, kick off my shoes, and pull one leg halfway to my chest. This was my typical laying-on-couch position.

_"I don't know why I even bothered caring."_

What the flip made me say that?! I care about Maka so much it hurts.

My music isn't doing the trick like it normally does, so I head into my room. I debate playing my keyboard, but it hasn't been particularly appealing sense the whole Kishin thing. So I grab my acoustic electric guitar, plug into my amp, and strum a few chords. I'm still thinking about Maka, so I play one of my favorite songs and pretend to sing it to her.

_Saying I love you _  
_Is not the words I want to hear from you _  
_It's not that I want you _  
_Not to say, but if you only knew _  
_How easy it would be to show me how you feel _  
_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _  
_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _  
_'Cause I'd already know_

I jump when I hear Maka's clear voice join in at the bridge. We sing together, only a door separating us, but much, much more in the way.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _  
_More than words to show you feel _  
_That your love for me is real _  
_What would you say if I took those words away _  
_Then you couldn't make things new _  
_Just by saying I love you_

I keep playing and move on to the second verse.

Maka walks into the kitchen, humming, and starts to bake for Kid's sleepover.

...

We get to Kid's at 8 pm. He's decorated the place with lights and there's weird techno music playing, 'Crimewave' by Crystal Castles, I think. It's one of his favorite songs. There are seven sleeping bags in a circle in the middle of his living room, right next to his super huge TV. He's got an entire table dedicated to snacks: popcorn, pizza, soda, and basically anything unhealthy. I put down Maka's cupcakes and cookies there. We then join Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki on the floor. Black Star and Tsubaki are next to each other; I sit on Black Star's side. My heart feels like someone just blended it when Maka sits at Tsubaki's side instead of mine.

"Good. We're all here. Let's start."

He passes around a tray of tequila shots.

I grab one and pass on the tray. The song "Got Your Number" by Nadia Oh comes on.

"Bottom's up," Kid says.

Maka and I make eye contact across the room.

We both look away and swallow the burning alcohol.

...

Truth or Dare starts after the fifth shot and a few cups of brandy.

"Truth or dare," Patty giggles, pointing at Maka. I'm not sure if Patty's drunk or if she's hyper. She and Black Star had basically eaten all of the cupcakes and cookies Maka had made. Either way, she's vibrating on her sleeping bag and laughing hysterically.

"Dare," Maka says, before chugging the rest of her brandy. I really hadn't expected this of her: not only how good she was dealing with the insane amount of alcohol she'd consumed, but, well, the insane amount of alcohol she'd consumed. She'd always been a Little Miss Perfect until now. I wasn't complaining - Bad Maka was pretty damn sexy. But she was about to lose her battle with the alcohol, I could tell.

Liz whispers something in her sister's ear. Patty grins evilly. "Kiss Soul!"

Maka crawls over to me, places her hands on my chest, and pushes me to the floor.

She slides on top of me, our legs intertwined, and cups my face with her hands.

'Whatever You Like' starts to play, and it drowns out the gang's chatter.

She pulls my face to hers and our lips meet.

I'm blown away by her kiss. I wrap my arms around her dainty shoulders and pull her in for more, which she responds to enthusiastically. I roll her over and climb on top of her, blood rushing through my body. Our tongues intertwine, our bodies press, our hands touch. She tastes delicious and I can't get enough of the feel of her lips on mine. For the first time since we'd started drinking, my mind was a sharp as a tack. My senses are overwhelmed with Maka's.. well, with Maka.

Sadly, my conscience wakes up.

_Stop this,_ it scolds._ She's drunk. This isn't right._  
Oh, but it was right, it was SO right for me and Maka to be together.  
_Well yeah,_ it said in a well-duh kind of voice._ But when she's sober and thinking straight._  
I sigh, succumb to reason, but allow myself one more deep, passionate kiss before tearing myself away from her delicate frame. Maka frowns like a three-year-old who has been revoked of his/her ice cream cone. She tries to kiss me again, but I resist and say, "It's your turn," pointedly.

God, I'd do anything to keep kissing her her all night long. But it's wrong to take advantage of a girl when she isn't thinking straight. And I really can't make any more mistakes with Maka.

After a few more shots, Maka loses the whole hot 'bad-ass' drunk feel and starts acting, well, wasted. Black Star's on his seventh shot. I've gone drinking with the guy so I can tell he's about to pass out soon. Tsubaki is handling the alcohol the worst of all the weapons. She's laughing hysterically with Patty at the moment, but I'm pretty sure she'll be following Black Star's lead after another shot or two.

The rest of us weapons are dealing with the alcohol well. Patty's just super hyper, but I can't recall if she'd actually drunk anything - I think her above-average hyperness was mostly due to having eaten half the cupcakes and cookies Maka'd cooked (Black Star had eaten the other half). Me and Liz are still just buzzed. Kid is too, which is impressive, but I suspect it has something to do with being a Grim Reaper.

And Maka? Well, she just downed shot number 8 and 9. Then one of her favorite songs, 'Me Against the Music' by Britney Spears, comes on Kid's playlist. She decides to pull a drunk and giggly Tsubaki up with her and they dance. Maka also decides to start stripping.  
Playing the good boy is taking a lot of my self control already, and staring at the person I'd do anything to touch stripping - not a good combination, unless you're trying to create disaster. I turn to Kid and Liz to see if I can find a distraction other that Maka's ivory skin and hot pink lace bra.

"So Liz," I say. "Do you like anyone at the DWMA?"

"Yeah," she says, concentrating on her hand. She's painting her nails and is doing a hell of a job for someone on their tenth shot of tequila.

"Well," I ask, semi-irritated. "Who."

"Kid," she says, focusing on her nails. She looks up just in time to meet eyes with Kid, and before I know it, they're making out, nail polish and all. _There goes my distraction_, I think, and sigh. I turn back to Maka.

At this point, Black Star is snoring on Tsubaki's shoulder, and her head is on his. Maka has substituted Patty for her best friend and is down to her mini-skirt, bra and (hopefully) underwear. Time to head out.

I stand up, sway a little, and down another shot. I should be able to drive; I'm still only buzzed.

"Come on Maka, time to go home," I say, gently steering her towards Kid's garage. I grab all her random assorted clothes too.

We get to the stairs; I carry Maka down. It'd really not be cool if my meister killed herself by falling down stairs. Maka's giggling and she has her arms around my neck. Her fingers are playing with the hairs on the nape of my spine, and I can feel her breathing so close to mine, and I can smell her sweet, intoxicating, Jasmine scent. Seriously, that shampoo must be illegal.

We make it to the garage where I gently lay Maka down in the shotgun seat of Kid's Cayman Porsche. She's getting goosebumps on her exposed skin, so I take off my hoodie, wrap her in it, then zip it up. She snakes her arms into my hair and steals my headband. She gazes into my eyes and licks her lips.

"I want you, Soul," she mutters. "Don't you want me?" She giggles and twists her fingers in my hair. I pull away from Maka, taking in deep breaths of the clammy and damp garage smell.

"You have no idea," I say, then run back upstairs to get the keys to Kid's Porsche.

"Kid," I say, standing over him and Liz. Kid rolls Liz off. She flips me off then continues working on her nails. She's still only buzzed - I'm impressed. Kid, however, is on the tipsy side now.

"What," he slurs.

"I'm taking your Cayman to get Maka home," I say. He scowls.

"Not worth interrupting, bro, it's not like you don't know where the keys are," he says, already pulling Liz back on top of him by the hips. I snort.

"Get a room, you too," I say, before grabbing the keys and leaving. Maka is waiting for me patiently in the car. I open the driver's seat door, slide in, and crank the keys. A metal rock station is playing super loud on the radio, but I don't turn it off. The music helps me concentrate on something other than how sexy Maka looks in my headband.

I run three red lights on the way home, but the police don't pull me over, thanks to Kid's Official-Member-Of-Lord-Death's-Family license plate. I can literally do whatever the heck I want to do.

I parallel park in my bike's normal place, then carry Maka, her clothes, and the car keys upstairs to our apartment. I kick open the door so that I don't have to lay Maka down on the dirty hallway floor.

I walk through the kitchen, feeling Maka's smooth legs on my arm, and her face on my shoulder, and her semi-bare arms around my neck, and it feels so good I almost regret setting her down on her bed: she's light enough that I feel I could carry her forever.  
"Soul?" she says, curling up into a ball on her bed. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Still worth carrying forever.

I help her to the bathroom then shut the apartment door, get her a glass or cold water, and grab one of my button down shirts and a pair of boxers from my room. When Maka's done being sick she crawls over to me and lays her head on my chest.

"Erg, not fun," she says, still drunk but a little better. I give her the water then wash her face with a warm washcloth. Then comes the hard part. I grit my teeth and tell Maka to put her hands up.

"Aww, please don't arrest me, officer," she wails, a smile in her eyes. "I did nothing wrong! Well, except for underage drinking..." I half grin, but I'm focused on the task at hand. I pull my hoodie off of Maka and find myself facing that hot pink lace bra of hers. Damn. I quickly slide my shirt onto her and button it up fast. Much better, except not. I then slide off her mini skirt and put her into my old boxers.

She looks insanely beautiful..

"Time to go to sleep," I say, leading her back to her bed and patting the covers. She shakes her head.

"Nahh, I want you to teach me!"

"Teach you what?"

"Guitar, silly," she says, pretending to play a riff on an air guitar. I smile and laugh. She's so cute.

"FINE, only a few chords though," I say, yawning. I'm tired. I go grab my acoustic and bring it into Maka's room. I sit down on her bed and she sits next to me. I show her three chords - D, G and C - then pass the guitar to her and adjust her fingers until she gets the hang of it. I'm pretty impressed - she picks up fast, not to mention the fact she's drunk.

Maka scootches closer to me. "I want to strum while you play chords," she giggles. It's something she's seen me do to entertain Patty and Black Star a thousand times. Both reluctant and enthusiastic, I let her slide into my lap and play the chords to a song I'd been working on. She's strumming perfectly in time to the song, so without thinking about it, I start to sing:

_She's the one; she always was_  
_She's dived into the deep end of my soul _  
_She's the one; my first true love-_  
_She picked me out of my own hole._

_Maka, Maka, my sweet, innocent dove;_  
_How I'd love to cling to your glove._  
_And fly with you, high above_  
_And tell you how you have my love._

Maka stops strumming and turns so that her lips are close to mine.

"Do you mean it?" she asks, barely moving her lips.

"What?" I ask. "Oh, the song. Of course I mean it. I love you, Maka," I say. Gosh, I wish it was this easy when she was sober.

"Soul..." she breathes. I feel her warm lips near mine and I remember how good it had felt three or four hours ago. God, I wanted it so bad...

She kissed me.

I couldn't really resist - my guitar was basically trapping her on me. I drop it, ignoring my conscience, and lay back across Maka's bed, feeling her warm body on top of mine, and her lips, and her tongue, and her hair, and God, Maka... how do you make me feel like this?

She kisses me harder, and my body responds enthusiastically, and my mind is devoted to her, except for that one logical part screaming at me to stop. Maka pulls off my shirt as I unbutton hers. The feel of her bra on my chest and her belly pressed against mine makes me groan with pleasure. I flip her over and climb on top of her, supporting my weight on my hands. I feel Maka's tongue on my neck. I kiss her belly button and move up to her neck and kiss her on the lips and squeeze her tight and rest my hand on her inner thigh and God I never want to stop but I pull away and stand up abruptly.

"Soul, did I do something wrong?" Maka asks, hugging herself on her bed.

"No. It's me," I say, trying to keep away from her intoxicating Maka-ness.

"Then please... don't leave."

I look at her. Maka's eyes are big and green and beautiful as always, and I can't say no to her.

_I'll regret this in the morning,_ I think to myself.

I crawl back into Maka's bed after pulling the covers over her and stare at the ceiling, my heart pumping nervous adrenaline through my veins and my muscles straining to stay still.

Her head makes its way to my chest and I feel her curl up against me. I run my fingers through her hair and relax until I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Soul Eater is not mine!****

**- Maka -**

I wake up with the feel of dry spit in my mouth, a horrible headache, and a warm body pressed against mine. Normally I'd freak out, but I can sense Soul's, well, Soul, so I enjoy it. I rub my eyes with my fists and he reacts instantly. He must've been awake, but to afraid of waking me to move.

"Erg, I feel like crap," I say. "What happened last night?" I glance at the alarm clock. "Shit, we slept through school, its like 4pm!"

"Correction," Soul says, standing up and pulling on his shirt. God, what happened?! "You did. I was awake about an hour or so ago, I guess. Last night? Well... basically, you got drunk, Tsubaki and Black Star fell asleep on each other, and the last time I saw Liz and Kid, they were making out."

"Wow, I don't remember any of that," I say, sitting up. I look down at myself - I'm shirtless, in my hot pink bra, and wearing an old pair of Soul's boxers. I blush. He must've had to undress me last night. I'm not sure if I should find this creepy or what. But it's Soul, my partner, my first true crush, the only person who could truly ever understand me. So I decide it's not.

I sit up, but automatically feel sick, so I run to the bathroom and puke. Eww. When I walk back into my room, Soul is gone. I wander over to the kitchen, squinting and feeling dizzy. He's making me breakfast/lunch/whatever you eat at four pm. I sit down and twiddle with my fingers.

"So.. what else happened last night?"

He stiffens a little and concentrates on the toaster. "Well, we were playing truth or dare, and we ended up making out, too.."

Awkward.

"Then you ended up stripping..."

Double awkward.

"And so I drove you home and got you ready for bed, but you wanted to learn guitar.."

"And?"

"And we also ended up making out."

Triple awkward.

"After I sang you a song about how I loved you."

Too much awkward to keep track off. I change the topic. "Shit, seven missed calls from Lord Death," I say, wobbling over to the mirror in our living room. I breath on the mirror to create fog, then draw 42-42-564 on the surface with my finger. Soul walks over while it's ringing. Just feeling his body being close to mine makes me blush furiously.

"Soul! Maka!" Lord Death squeaks enthusiastically, giving us a huge peace sign. "Thanks for calling me back. Where were you two during school? Never mind that, I can see Maka is flushed and must not be feeling very well." Soul glances at me blushing and blushes too. "Soul too, it seems," Death remarks. "Anyways, you two have a new extra lesson to make up for today! How does Paris sound to you two?"

I gratefully pull down me and Soul's duffel bag from the overhead apartment in the plane. The ride had been long and awkward and ended with me sleeping on Soul's shoulder. _I need to work on that_. Me and Soul slowly make our way out of the plane and wander through the French International Airport. We stop and get some croissants and hot chocolate with some of the euros Lord Death had given us. Then we catch a bus into the city and get super lost until a nice French person shows us to our hotel.

"Phew," I say, throwing myself onto our bed. "I'm wiped."

"Me too, but we still have to track down that Kishin soul," Soul points out.

I yawn and nod. He takes pity on me that I don't really want. "I'll take a shower and order some food, you can crash if you want to," he says. "I'll wake you up when it's time," he adds quickly. I don't really want to seem weak and take up his offer, but I end up curling up and trying to sleep while I hear him turn on the shower. I imagine him stripping off his clothes... his muscular chest, his square shoulders, him...

I tell my brain to shut up and fall asleep.

Soul shakes me awake at about twelve pm and hands me a sandwhich. "Eat up, it's time for Kishin hunting." I stuff the sandwich in my mouth, stand up, pull on my trench coat, and dig around in my duffel bag for my gloves. I force myself to swallow it all and then pull on my gloves. I also put on some socks and slide on my boots, then tighten them. Soul watches me do this, but looks away when I turn my gaze to him.

"Let's whip some Kishin ass," I say. We walk out of our room together and hit the dark streets of Paris, the city of love.

I send out my soul length, then hold my hand out to catch Soul in his scythe form. Then I start running down the twisty, cobble stone streets of the ancient city. I feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. My soul feels so close to Soul. Its thrilling, but I don't want to admit it to myself. Concentrate, I think to myself, making a few quick turns, following my senses towards the Kishin's evilness.

I stop a few minutes later, catching my breath and hearing my pants echo off the steep alley walls. "Where is it?" Soul asks. I glance at the blade and wish that I wasn't as distracted as I was by his bare chest.

"I'm not sure, I know it's close though," I say. I turn my head away from him. FOCUS! I scream at myself. I hear a gurgling sound coming at my left side. I twirl and bring Soul down in a diagonal sweep strike, to defend my side.

The Kishin is barely human anymore. It's grown to nearly eight feet tall, from all the human souls it's consumed. It's not fat, just, well, heavy-looking. I'd guess about three hundred or so pounds? Its skin is grey-purple, and disgusting. In some places, it's liquidy, and almost boiling. Other parts used to be liquidy but seemed to have dried over, like scabs. The Kishin reaches over and scratches one with long, disgusting nails. The skin flakes off, leaving a disgusting smell in the air.

"Kishin spirit! You have strayed from the path of human goodness! You will be defeated," I say, spinning Soul through the air so that the tip of his blade is right at the Kishin's neck.

"And your soul will be mine," Soul says. I can almost hear him licking his lips. The Kishin grins and points at me.

"Your soul looks delicious," he informs me, before attacking. I'm caught off guard - after all, I was kind of holding a blade to his through, so attacking wasn't really a reaction I was expecting. I jump back and swing Soul around, feeling his blade sink deep into the Kishin's side. I pull Soul out, smiling. That was easy.

The Kishin also smiles, then keeps advancing. What?! This was supposed to be just a normal human Kishin egg! That blow should've killed it! I jump backwards again and attack with a downwards sweep, then a quick zigzag. Soul's blade slows down when I cut through the skin, but nothing else happens.

"Soul!" I shout, gritting my teeth but holding my ground against the Kishin. "Soul resonance!"

The usual adrenaline rush goes flaming through me as I feel him and me becoming one. But this time..

Soul falls to the ground, clattering and echoing in the alley. I also fall to my knees, clutching my hands. OW! What happened?!

The Kishin laughs, and I glare at him. Soul transforms into human form then grabs me by the wrist and starts towing me away through the streets of Paris. I shake him off me and follow him up a fire escape to the roof tops. We run across the buildings, jumping to others, then stop, panting, far away from the alley with the Kishin.

"The heck happened, Maka?!" Soul pants. I lean over and put my hands on my knees, breathing hard.

"I don't know!" I say.

"We still need to get the Kishin," he says, "But we obviously can't do it without at least Witch Hunter, maybe even Genie Hunter. You need to get your act together!"

I sit down, crying silently. What is up with me?!

Soul sits next to me, and hugs me close to him. We sit there for a while.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," I say, sobbing. "I don't know what happened."

"I think I do," Soul says.

"What?"

"I think you're scared. I think you're scared of accepting me as more than a friend. I think you're scared of being with me. I think you're scared that you'll ruin our friendship, if not our partnership. You're afraid I won't love you back. And so you were scared of connecting with me then." He laughs quietly. "Does that make sense?"

"Y-yes," I say, rubbing my face off on my coat. I chuckle nervously.

"Well, let's get a few things straight," he says, adjusting us so that we are sitting face to face. My hands are in his. "Our friendship... well, it's not ruined," he states thoughtfully. "But even if we go back now, it will be very different. I'm sure we could work it out. But I don't want to go back to being just friends. Maka, you don't have to be afraid. I love you. I love you so much, it hurts. I'd do anything to be with you. I'd go back to being just friends for you, if that's what you want. I wouldn't like it, but I'd do it. Maka, you don't have to be afraid. I will always be here for you." His fingers leave mine and he tips my chin up so I'm looking him in the eye.

He kisses me. Not on the lips, but on the cheek. I sigh, squeeze his hand, then lead him off the roof with me.

"Time to whip some Kishin ass," I say. He laughs.

"There's my Maka! Let's do this," he says, then transforms. I catch him. He feels perfect in my grip. I smile and lightly kiss the handle of my weapon, my soul, my one and only love.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"Little girlie, where are you?" I hear the Kishin murmur. "I want to eat your delicious soul!" I shudder. Disgusting.

Me and Soul are perched on a balcony in another alley. The Kishin is below us. He must've sensed us, but he couldn't find us. Let's go, Soul says in my mind. I take a deep, calming breath then leap down from the balcony, feeling my coat fly out behind me. I land squarely on the Kishin's back, and hear him yell in pain.

He'd already absorbed all my impact, so I just kicked off the back of his head, did a flip, and landed in front of him. "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" I yell. I feel the usual electrifying sense of me and Soul becoming one. This time it happens much faster and smoother that normal. I feel so much more power. I feel him. I feel me. I feel.. amazing. Strong. Unbeatable.

"Kishin HUNTER!" I yell, kicking off of the cobble stones and into the air. Soul transforms into a jagged blade, lighting up the sky with sheer power. Our soul lengths are almost blinding, and are almost as big as, well, my mother's and father's. I smash Soul's blade downwards and straight into the body of the Kishin. He screams and dissolves within a millisecond. I land lightly in a crouch, balancing Soul on my back. I stand up and he transforms back into his human form.

Normally he goes straight to the soul and eats it.

This time, he comes to me, and kisses me, on the lips.

I kiss back, with everything I have.


	11. Chapter 11

****Hey guys! This will be my first FanFic so go easy on me. But I'm also trying to improve as a writer so criticism will be helpful!**

**Soul Eater is not mine!****

**- Soul -**

I never thought I'd see the day when Maka would start skipping. I guess I'd always expected it'd be at my funeral. But that day had come (no, not my funeral, Maka skipping). You'd better never tell anyone this, but I kind of felt like skipping. Walking down the night streets of Paris, hand and hand with her, not a care in the world...

We stop at a cafe, get some lattes to get through the day (after all, it is like two in the morning). I get mine double shot - Maka's is vanilla flavored. We pay then sit down in a booth. We hold hands across the table. God, is this really happening? She smiles at me, and my heart melts.

"Let's call Lord Death and see it we can stay in Paris for a little," she asks. "I bet he can also send your bike over, so we can drive around." I nod. It's a good idea, and now me and Maka can figure out where we are without the pressure of the gang.

"Cool," I say. Maka pulls out her cell phone and uses the screen as a mirror. I watch her fingers draw the numbers and my heart seems to swell into my heart. Her fingers, so delicate, so strong, so good at making me feel amazing. Those fingers, the only ones that can touch me in my true form. The fingers I'd do anything to kiss right now.

"HEYYA!" Lord Death yells, smiling. "How was the mission?"

"Successful," Maka says. "Me and Soul achieved Kishin Hunter again."

"Wowza! Congrats. Maybe we can upgrade you and Soul to level two meisters when you come back. Shall I book you both a spot on the next flight?"

Maka glances at me, and I smile confidently. She grins, looking nervous. "About that... can I stay here for a few more days? Me and Soul were planning on relaxing a little about Kishin hunter, ya know."

Lord Death's grin semi-disappears. He nods. "Sure, but you kiddos can only stay for a day," he says. "I will put you both on the flight back to Death City tomorrow morning at 8.32 am."

"Thanks," Maka says, smiling adorably at Death. She winks at me. My heart flutters around in my chest.

"Okay-dokay," he smiles, returning to his old, usual mood. "I'll send over Soul's bike too. Oh, and give Kid a call. He's been trying to contact you, something about his Cayman. Byea!"

Maka hangs up on Death. She's smiling after the successful negotiations with Lord Death. I laugh at her. "What?!" she asks. "Is there something on my face or something?!"

"No," I say, looking at her in all her beauty. She did have a little foam from her latte on her upper lip. I reach across the table and wipe it off with my thumb, the rest of my hand cupping her face. "Well, not anymore," I say. I kiss her. She kisses back. Her tongue tastes like vanilla-y coffee goodness. I smile.

Nothing better than coffee and Maka.

We walk around the streets of Paris. It's not the best time to go for a stroll, but after all, I am technically an ginormous red and black scythe in human form. And Maka happens to be an extremely talented scythe fighter. So I'm pretty sure we'll be fine.

Daylight hits and we stumble upon Chansee-Elyse, so, of course, Maka wants to go shopping. Well, she is a girl. She disappears into some weird designer shop then comes back out with a big bag and a much lighter wallet.

"I saved enough for food plus dinner tonight," she says. "Where are you going to take me?"

"Hmm?" Shit, she already expects something thoughtful. "Some place cool."

She giggles. "I'll find a good restaurant."

We visit the Arc du Triomphe, the Eiffel Tower, and basically just walk around the city, drinking a ton of coffee to stay awake and stuffing our faces with Nutella crepes. God, this is amazing, I think to myself. Coffee, chocolate crepe goodness, MAKA. I love her so much. I feel like my heart is flying. We head back to the hotel at about three in the afternoon, and Maka showers and changes into her dress, which takes two hours. Girls.

I lay on the bed and watch some French TV. It's all really weird stuff, according to the captions. Hmph. I end up calling Kid.

"Hello?" Liz says, picking up the phone. The reception kind of sucks but I'm too tired to actually get up.

"Hey Liz, it's Soul, Maka and I are chillin' in Paris until our flight tomorrow. Lord Death said Kid wante-"

"HAVE YOU AND MAKA FALLEN IN LOVE YET?!" Liz yells. I tear the phone away from my ear, wincing. Damn, that girl can yell. Patty must've gotten it from her.

"Umm.. to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. She told me she loved me last night when I was in weapon form, after I told her as a human. We've kissed a bit throughout the day, but they've all been small. And now I'm just waiting to take her out to dinner."

"Aww, that's so romantic!" Liz croons. "For me and Kid, it's all hot and heavy."

"Wait, you two are dating?!"

"yeah, we originally planned the sleepover to tell everyone," she explains. "We've been dating, er, more like having make out sessions, for about three or so weeks now."

"Wow," I say, genuinely surprised. "Cool. But seriously, what do I do with Maka?"

"Well, she obviously wants you,: Liz says with a tone that leaves a picture of her laying on Kid's bed half naked painting her nails. I throw that image away with the force of a sniper rifle. "but she's a girl, so she'll automatically want romance. Hemhem *Kid*," she fake coughs. I bet Kid's listening in. "Which is why she hasn't been kissing you too much today. She doesn't want to lose , at least not until she gets a little romance. Anyways, as long as you're not a douche tonight, I'm sure Maka will fill your manly needs. Maybe you'll even get to see that she does have some pretty decent boobs that she hides under that sweater vest of hers. Dude, every time she comes over, she mentions that you don't like them. I've lended that girl so many bras, Jesus."

"Been there, done that," I say, remembering last night's kisses on her bed.

"Wow, nice," Liz says. "Anyways, here's Kid."

She hands him the phone. "Hello?" he says, sounding as stiff and Kid-y as always.

"Hey Kid. Lord Death said you wanted to talk."

"Oh yes, that," he says, decently calm. "WHERE THE HECK IS MY FREAKIN' PORSCHE?!"

God, my ear must be bleeding at this point.

"You lent it to me. Remember?"

"No, you idiot, we were all hammered."

"Right," I said. Whoopsies. "Well it's at my place, but the keys are locked in the apartment

anyways. Sorry."

"Hmph. Well at least I have my board. Oh yeah, I overheard Maka's going out with you tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What's your hotel room number."

"Umm..." I stand up, go to the door, open it, then look at the number. "263."

"Kay, well go check your closet."

"I do. There's a dark gray suit with lighter gray stripes, just like the one from my old

dreams, a maroon button down shirt, and a black tie. Plus dress shoes.

"Cool man, I owe you one," I say.

"Trust me, I'll get back to you on that."


End file.
